


(too) perfect

by kaibitches



Category: ASTRO (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Maknae line, fantagio babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibitches/pseuds/kaibitches
Summary: Sanha is terrified.





	(too) perfect

**Author's Note:**

> just a pointless something~

Sanha is terrified. Lucy is pretty, smart, kind. She likes to watch sentimental movies (just like him), she eats a lot (just like him), and she is enchanted by people around her (just like him). She is all he could ever dream of. She is all… yet, he is terrified. 

Because Lucy is too perfect for him. ‘Perfect’ never was a word he liked — ‘perfect’ always meant ‘unreachable’, and he is sure that Lucy is no exception.

That is, until she is chosen as his biology project partner all of a sudden. They become friends in no time, Lucy being bright and sincere, while Sanha still struggles to talk to her without awkwardness chasing after his words and gestures. It turns out that they are neighbors, so they meet every day after school and go home together, talking, trying to understand each other, smiling, and laughing, and having a great time.

“What is your favourite colour?” Sanha asks on Thursday, the corners of his lips tugging up upon a simple thought of knowing Lucy better. 

“Hm”, Lucy pauses for a moment before replying, “blue, I guess. I'm not certain about that though. I'm just really addicted to everything related to sky. Sky is endless, and infinite, it's something I've been envious of recently. What about you?” She averts her gaze, looking up to see the sun, the clouds, the birds, the wishes that never got fulfilled. Sanha watches her, and she is breathtakingly stunning. Her eyes shine delightedly, her skin is a bundle of stars, her hair is glowing. She is the epitome of a pure beauty; he is deeply in love.

“I don't know”, is his answer, and he feels stupid for being so lost when he is a child no more, but Lucy smiles at him. The warmth of her smile is the only thing he doesn't doubt.

~

“Have you ever thought of leaving your loved ones, leaving your school, your house, your dull routine? You leave, go somewhere else where no one knows you, and you have a new life. It sounds addicting, doesn't it?” Lucy seems serious, voice low, hair messed up. Sanha doesn't answer, so she continues. “You can have a different name, different story, different habits, and maybe— maybe you can be happy. Just for once. At least for once. Addicting, indeed.”

“Something happened to you?” Sanha asks with a worried expression on his face. “You need my help?”

“You can't help me. In fact, no person can. God could try, but I'm not sure if he even exists”, her laugh is sad, and dark, it's full of unspoken words. 

Sanha is useless (and terrified).

~

Sanha is terrified. Lucy is pretty, smart, kind. She likes to watch sentimental movies (just like him), she eats a lot (just like him), and she is enchanted by people around her (just like him). She is all he could ever dream of. She is all… and she is gone. 

Sanha is terrified. He sits on his desk in the class on Tuesday and finds an envelope with his name on it. The handwriting seems awfully familiar. He opens the letter, scared to find out its content, but once he starts reading it, he can't stop.

‘dear sanha,

my innocent boy with the cutest smile, forgive me for being such a coward and not telling you about this in person. i'm leaving this place. i'm leaving to have a better life, to become a better person that deserves your love. i'm looking for the cheerfulness that used to be my greatest weapon against all the struggles. i'm looking for the girl i was before the world brought me to the point where i wouldn't recognize my own self. sorry for being an ass. sorry for being your disappointment. you will always be my bestest friend in the whole universe, though we didn't spend much time together. we didn't need it, we were perfect for each other. maybe even too perfect.

anyways, wish me good luck, k? 

sincerely,

lucy ♡

p.s. this is about time for you to begin understanding yourself. be happy.’

Sanha is terrified. His bestest friend is gone, he is (as always) lost, he is (as always) not sure of what to do next.

Sanha is terrified. Now he knows: he doesn't have a favourite colour, just like he doesn't have a favourite film/song/actress/book. He never had one. He will never have one. Because nothing hurts more than seeing how your favourite ones are being taken by time, or other people, or your own change of mind, or their own initiative.

Because nothing hurts more than losing your favourite ones.


End file.
